The List Is Life
Kyle's attempts to return to a normal life is complicated by training daily with Tom Foss. Jessi begins her mission -- to get close to Kyle. Synopsis Kyle and Amanda meet. She has heard about the deaths of Kyle's "parents" and gives him the charm of the patron saint for those who have lost a parent. Kyle contemplates telling her the truth about Charlie's cheating, but is interrupted by his arriving to meet Amanda. He makes daily trips to train with Tom Foss, where he is learning to use his mind to control his body temperature by trying to walk on burning coals as they found in Adam Baylin's papers. Lori and Hillary decide that they want to "revirginize", since their troubles began with boys. Once they realize that they do not know what else to do with themselves, they decide to consult a virgin. This brings them to Amanda, who is working on the community bonfire party. Amanda asks them if they thought sex was a mistake. She explains that since it's her and Charlie's two-year anniversary, she thought that maybe it was time to lose her virginity. Hillary and Lori tell her that's a bad idea, but do not want to tell her why. Lori calls Kyle during his training. When Kyle hears, he leaves, telling Foss that he does not want to change the world, he only wants to be ordinary. When Kyle gets to the bonfire, he again starts to tell Amanda about Charlie. Declan tells Lori that he wants to break up. She is hurt, despite telling him that he has already been erased. Charlie is talking to a new girl, who goes to the "sex shack" to wait for him. Then he confronts Kyle, but Kyle gets distracted. Jessi is on the other side of the bonfire, they both sense and then see each other. But Charlie yells at him, and Jessi is bumped by another teen. The boy apologizes and touches her arm, prompting her to flash back to the the camper. She begins to choke him, but Emily Hollander arrives in time to get her to stop. Charlie wants to start a fight, but Kyle senses a fire. Some sparks from the bonfire set the shack on fire with the girl inside. Charlie leaves to get help, and Kyle enters the shack and picks up the girl, who has passed out. Kyle's clothes are on fire, and Declan puts them out, but is astonished that Kyle has not been burned. Sirens are heard, and Declan tells Kyle to get away to avoid explaining. Kyle runs into Nicole and looks at her guiltily, then runs off. Kyle and Nicole talk about his extraordinary abilities. Kyle tells her that he does not fully understand them and that he does not want anyone to find out because he might be forced to leave. He says that he just wants to be ordinary. Nicole says that when a girl needed help, he rushed into a burning building to save her, yet wasn't burned himself, and there is nothing ordinary about it. At school, the annual list of notable students is distributed, and Charlie was named Biggest Slut. Amanda is shocked, with Charlie saying it is a joke. Hillary explains that she slept with him. Amanda is angry at Kyle for not telling her, and leaves in tears. Best Couple was named as Lori and Declan. Lori says that shows how wrong people can be. Kyle thinks about the past few days. Everyone is given a label. Charlie is the cheater, Amanda is the betrayed, and Lori and Declan are the heartbroken. He realizes that he must stop running away from his label: extraordinary. He returns to Tom Foss and tells him "I'm ready now." Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom *Jaimie Alexander as Jessi Recurring *Nicholas Lea as Tom Foss *Chelan Simmons as Hillary *Magda Apanowicz as Andy Jensen *Leah Cairns as Emily Hollander *Conrad Coates as Ballantine *Cory Monteith as Charlie Tanner Appearing *Agam Darshi as Pretty girl *Scott Little as Coworker *Troy Hibbs as Guy 203 203